The present invention relates to counter rotating helico-axial pumps. In particular, the present invention relates to counter rotating helico-axial pumps comprising a single driving device.
Counter rotating helico-axial pumps are known and are useful in both science and commerce, and are prized for their reliability and robustness when pumping fluids. Known counter rotating helico-axial pumps employ at least two motors to generate the counter-rotatory motion of two sets of helico-axial impeller vanes; a first set of helico-axial impeller vanes being driven by a first motor, and second set of helico-axial impeller vanes being driven by a second motor. The use of two motors, while enabling the required counter-rotatory motion of two sets of helico-axial impeller vanes, is problematic in that it restricts design options and builds the cost of two motors into such counter rotating helico-axial pumps. Thus, there is a need for additional improvements in the field of counter rotating helico-axial pumps.